


Улыбка

by ellssa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять человек, которые испугались улыбки Эрика Леншерра, и один, который влюбился в нее</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбка

1

Он сидит под деревом, обхватив руками колени. Дождь бьет по затылку, открытой шее, хлещет по изрытой земле, вбивает в черную грязь траву и пожухлые листья. Струи стекают за ворот робы и остужают горящие легкие. Больше не надо бежать, захлебываясь воздухом и держась за колющий бок, не надо хвататься за ветки деревьев, не надо идти, спотыкаться, ползти вперед, потому что где-то позади еще раздаются автоматные очереди и доносится сбившееся дыхание других беглецов. Он один, он один, один, наконец-то.  
Ему внезапно становится холодно. И он замечает и дождь, и ободранные руки, и размокшую дорогу в метре от себя, которая уходит вдаль, извиваясь между темными мокрыми маленькими домами. Вокруг ни души, не слышится даже собачьего лая. Он действительно один, и он понятия не имеет, как ему дальше быть.  
Его губы дергаются, а потом все-таки раздвигаются в страшной усмешке, которая переходит в короткий кашляющий смех. С каждым вдохом в его легкие врывается свобода, и он не может перестать скалиться ей в лицо, потому что вспоминает, зачем он к ней рвался. У него есть цель, ему надо идти.

Томек Класиньский топчется за деревом еще пару секунд, а потом бросается за незнакомым пацаном.  
\- Эй! Стой!  
Ему бы надо было подойти раньше, ведь ясно ж, из Освенцима парень. Значит, зондеркоманде удалось! Не зря они передавали сообщение, что готовы. Скоро появятся и другие, а пока нужно спрятать этого. Томеку двенадцать, он уже взрослый и понимает, что надо делать. Прятать его надо как можно быстрее. Он такие места знает, где ни фрицам, ни собакам их проклятым никого в жизни не найти. Просто, когда этот начал улыбаться непонятно чему, а потом засмеялся, как чокнутый, Томеку стало страшно.  
На смену страху приходит стыд, когда Томек видит, как пацан медленно поднимается и бредет вперед, одной ногой проваливаясь в размокшую землю. Что он, не знает, какие из того Освенцима сбегают, если сбегают? Спрятать его надо, эсэсовцы после побегов неделями лютуют.

2

Неприятным сюрпризом становится то, что одной целью сыт не будешь. Что еще нужно есть, пить и спать, поэтому нужны деньги и какая-то крыша над головой. Иногда, чтобы получить хоть что-то из этого, приходится убивать.  
Такие дни Эрик называет удачными. В карманах ворья и мародеров, которые считают тощего мальчишку легкой добычей, всегда можно найти, чем поживиться. В основном злотые, конечно, но попадаются и иконки, и кольца с сережками, и зубы тоже. Зубы Эрик не трогает, остальное относит старому Ендржику с окраины Варшавы.  
"Пережил оккупацию, переживет и русских", - думает Эрик, наблюдая за тем, как маленькое тусклое колечко исчезает у перекупщика в ящике.

Убивая, Эрик не испытывает ни жалости, ни удовольствия. Он вообще ничего не испытывает, пока однажды кто-то не бросается на него сзади в переулке. Этот кто-то наваливается на спину, шумно дышит и неловко держит в руке нож. Нож летит в руку Эрика, нападавший – к стене. Эрик подскакивает к нему одним прыжком, собираясь по-быстрому закончить дело. И застывает. У мужчины круглое лицо, очки на носу и коричневый пиджак с задранной полой. В голове что-то щелкает, как затвор, плывет, и Эрик видит уже другое лицо с темной щеточкой таких же усов над верхней губой, и комнату со стальными ящиками вместо серой вонючей подворотни. Сила начинает вибрировать на кончиках пальцев, а рот сам растягивается в улыбке. Он больше не беспомощен, теперь он…  
\- Éhes vagyok…  
Высокий визгливый голос ломает все сходство  
\- Éhes vagyok, я хочу ест, - лопочет мужчина на смеси венгерского и польского, уставившись на Эрика белыми от ужаса глазами, - éhes vagyok, éhes vagyok…  
Леншерр отшатывается от него. Крутнувшись на ногах, он уходит, не заметив, как сминает мусорный бак возле стены. Тонкое перепуганное "éhes vagyok" продолжает нестись ему вслед.

3

Эта борьба за существование стреножит, опутывает, душит. Засосала бы вконец, если бы не одна случайная встреча. В вечерних сумерках он видит на противоположной стороне улицы Рудика Хольфера из третьей зондеркоманды. Верный немецкий пес спешит куда-то, кутаясь в пальто, и не оглядывается по сторонам. Выжил, курва.  
Решение убить приходит сразу же. Своими руками, не силой, чтобы знать, чувствовать, что и с кем ты делаешь.  
Выходит довольно неуклюже, поэтому крови много. Она остается на руках, на куртке – вот же тварь, не отмыть теперь - и на земле, наверное, тоже, раз ботинок хлюпает, когда Эрик переступает с ноги на ногу. Ему все равно. Он словно очнулся ото сна.

Следующие несколько месяцев он мечется из города в город. Он и понимает, что в Польше немцев из Освенцима уже не найти, что остались лишь мелкие прихвостни из местных, у которых просто не было денег на побег из Европы. Эрик все это понимает, но почему-то раз за разом возвращается в Варшаву, надеясь выведать что-то еще. Он расспрашивает скупщиков, кое-кого из знакомых воров, даже выполняет пару поручений для службы безопасности в обмен на информацию.

Эта лихорадка заканчивается так же внезапно, как началась. Эрик торчит на вокзале, ожидая появления лейтенантика из СБ. Лейтенантик задерживается, поэтому Эрику приходится грызть семечки и гонять туда-сюда ленивые мысли. В последнее время ему делают довольно прозрачные предложения и намекают, что случится, если он их не примет. Эрик не сомневается в своем ответе, но уйти нужно с умом, так, чтобы его не искали. Сейчас связываться с госмашиной ему не с руки.

На перроне стоит поезд на Прагу. Эрик по привычке внимательно рассматривает состав. На улице тепло, легкий ветер кружит в воздухе запах весны, и пассажиры с радостью выглядывают из окон, оттягивая минуту расставания с родными и близкими. Кто-то плачет, кто-то смеется, кто-то отсылает воздушные поцелуи. Кто-то высовывается из вагона почти до пояса и кидает в корзинку девчонки-цветочницы несколько монет за маленький букетик. Эрик даже не понимает, почему монетки летят так медленно, почему его взгляд вообще цепляется за остриженную макушку пассажира, потянувшегося за цветами. А потом пассажир поднимает голову, и дает возможность рассмотреть свое лицо.

…Эрик подлетает к поезду, едва не сбивая по дороге какого-то полного мужчину в форме. До него долетают ругательства, неодобрительные возгласы и четкая фраза проводника, который становится между ним и дверью. Проводник говорит по-чешски, но и так ясно, что пускать внутрь нечесаного нахала он не намерен. Эрик торопливо обыскивает карманы и, не считая, сует проводнику все, что находит. Тот отталкивает протянутую руку. Может, в других обстоятельствах он бы и взял, но внешний вид Эрика ни на йоту доверия не внушает.

Эрик бросается к следующему вагону, потом к еще одному, а потом поезд трогается, и он вскакивает на подножку последнего вагона на ходу, а иначе упустит

Сначала ему везет - в коридоре ни души. Наверное, это помогло бы, если бы у Эрика был план. Но у него нет ничего, кроме твердой уверенности, что где-то в одном из купе находится бывший лагерный надзиратель Бжезинки Вальтер Молль, и Эрик не придумывает ничего лучше, чем начать проверять все подряд.  
Уже открывая дверь, он понимает, что ошибся. Дважды. И вторая ошибка заключается в том, что сейчас он до смерти пугает своей небритой рожей девушку, сжавшуюся возле стены. Эрик начинает торопливо объяснять, что не причинит ей вреда, заставляя ее сжаться еще больше. В попытке успокоить чертову девчонку Эрик даже неумело улыбается, ведь нужно ему всего-то 15 минут, но добивается прямо противоположного - девушка визжит.

С ним не церемонятся. Вышвыривают из поезда на ходу, и Эрик возвращается домой только поздно ночью, испетляв все улицы Варшавы и нагнав страху не на одного прохожего на пути. Когда кто-то, едва завидев его, переходит дорогу, Эрик решает, что пришла пора учиться. Выглядеть, в том числе.

4

Он начинает охотиться за знаниями. Он учит языки, этикет, инженерное искусство, физику. Эрик ничего не делает наполовину, поэтому с равной страстью зазубривает временные формы французских глаголов, советы Эмили Пост и свойства магнитного поля. Дар – это прекрасно, но его природу нужно знать, а не только чувствовать. Умение найти любой металл – великолепно, но лишено своей эффективности вполовину, если тебя не пускают туда, где собираются те, кто им владеет.

Внешний лоск широкими плотными мазками ложится на ярость, и остальным становится труднее ее замечать. Теперь люди больше обращают внимание на его дорогой костюм. Люди вообще, как выясняет Эрик, обращают внимание лишь на то, что их интересует. Вскоре он выясняет еще одну полезную вещь: сила денег бывает сильнее страха.

Он в гостях у подпольного коллекционера, человека, к которому идут, когда нужно продать похищенные нацистами ценности. Днем ранее при встрече в музее Боде этот маленький розовый толстяк излучал довольство, сегодня его крутит от ужаса. Его трясет, как свинью на скотобойне, с первой же улыбки Эрика. Тем не менее, толстяк крепко держится за предложенное золото и, едва двигая губами на сером лице, обещает найти немца, который недавно к нему обращался.

5

В конце концов, оказывается, что наилучший результат обеспечивает сочетание денег и страха. Они создают для Эрика новую личность и новую жизнь. Счет в банке на фальшивое имя, золото в чемоданчике, номера в разных отелях и несколько запасных квартир в полудюжине стран. На квартирах он появляется так редко, что когда в доме с одной из них случается ограбление, и полицейские приходят опрашивать жильцов, даже всеведущая старушка-привратница не может сообщить ничего определенного про красивого и замкнутого соседа.  
Теперь он ведет себя жестко и властно. Его улыбка, выверенная до миллиметра, неизменно вежлива и так же неизменно страшна. В глубине глаз плещется ярость. Он, в своем роде, идеал, порожденный золотым сечением доктора Шмидта.  
Эрик умеет извлекать из этого пользу.

Французское окно в комнате драпируют по бокам шторы цвета бордо с золотой насечкой. На стенах висят репродукции известных картин, со вкусом подобрана мебель, лампы расставлены так, чтобы подчеркнуть то, что нужно продемонстрировать и смягчить то, что следует скрыть. Хозяйке далеко за сорок, но в этой квартире ей не дашь и тридцати. Она не бедствует, держится как потомственная аристократка, по-прежнему головокружительно хороша собой – никому не догадаться, что когда-то эта богиня мела дворы в Бжезинке.  
Она рассказывает, что знает, сразу же. Ее голос спокоен, приглушенный свет ночников выгодно оттеняет точеный профиль и почти скрывает мелкую дрожь красивых рук, отчаянно сжимающих мундштук с сигаретой.  
\- И ты так просто сдаешь своего любовника? – равнодушно интересуется Эрик в конце.  
Она бросает на него короткий взгляд и тут же снова отворачивается.  
\- Я по-прежнему не хочу умирать.  
\- Ты решила, что я тебя убью?  
\- Ты улыбаешься, как он. Я знаю, что бывает после.

Уходя, Эрик думает над ее словами. От сравнения с нацистом коробит, и сжимаются кулаки, но правде лучше смотреть в глаза, какой бы неприглядной она ни была. Он принадлежит миру, где нужно найти и убить Шоу во что бы то ни стало. И хотя Эрик предпочел бы обойтись без лишних жертв, он не уверен, что не тронет человека, который откажет ему в помощи.

 

1

Он ошибался. Он принадлежит не одному миру - как минимум двум. А то и трем, потому что кроме мира погони за Шоу и мира противостояния мутантов и людей, еще один есть у Чарльза в голове. Там Шоу сидит в тюрьме, Эрика это устраивает, а мутанты живут с людьми в полном согласии. Неосуществимая утопия, но Чарльз свято убежден в обратном.

Сначала Эрик полагает это наивностью, но, составив себе из пары оброненных фраз примерный механизм действия мутации Чарльза, он меняет «наивность» на «веру».

Чарльз не делает в ней исключений: ЦРУ, человечество, он сам. И это необъяснимым образом вскрывает все несовершенство его золотого сечения. Деньги Чарльзу не нужны, ярость его не пугает, выхолощенная душа Эрика не отталкивает. "В каждом есть что-то хорошее", - не устает твердить Чарльз. Это поражает Эрика и бесит в равной степени. Чарльзу надо прозреть, пока не поздно. Терезинские евреи тоже верили, и куда это их привело?

Впервые за долгое время Эрику не все равно. Возможно, Чарльз не понимает, но он дарит ему будущее. Своими разговорами о новом обществе, эволюции следующих поколений, проблемах мутантов, только осознающих свою силу, Чарльз показывает ему путь, по которому они пойдут после убийства Шоу.

Эрик слушает его и начинает верить в «них». В то, что они друзья, союзники, которые хотят одного и того же. Ощущения от этой крепнущей связи новы и необычны до озноба по спине. Единственная причина разногласий между ними в том, что Чарльз до сих пор думает, будто будущего для мутантов можно добиться через переговоры с людьми, а Эрик давно знает, что это исключено. Рано или поздно Чарльз убедится, как ошибается, и тогда их уже ничто не будет разделять.

\- О чем ты думаешь, друг мой?  
Эрик поднимает глаза от шахмат и не может сдержать улыбки при виде живейшего любопытства на лице телепата, который может прочитать мысли любого существа в радиусе нескольких миль вокруг. Чарльз показывает пальцем на висок, но Эрик улыбается еще шире и отрицательно качает головой. Чарльз смеется. Ему нетрудно подождать ответ.


End file.
